


A New Lightwood-Bane Christmas Tradition

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2020 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lightwood-Banes Being a Family, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus and Alec establish a new family Christmas tradition with the boys.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069832
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	A New Lightwood-Bane Christmas Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Prompted: Heard you were doing MB3 and wanted to request some family cuteness with Malec and the boys. Love your writing btw <3
> 
> Thank you so much, ENJOY SOME FLUFFY ADORABLENESS!!!

  
“One…”

  
“Two….”

  
“Three!”

  
Alec looked up at Magnus and grinned, both of them lifting their hands in tandem, swinging Max and Rafe between them, both of them laughing wildly, kicking their feet until they hit the ground again. 

  
“Again, Daddy, again!” 

  
“Bapak, please!” 

  
Magnus laughed and looked down at the two boys. "We’ll swing you much more on the way home, but since we’re getting near the tree, we can’t right now."

  
Max pouted, but looked around at the crowd. "Are we almost there?” 

  
Alec reached down and picked Max up, watching as Magnus did the same for Rafe and they stepped closer together, moving towards the tree the both of them could see over the crowd. "See, there it is."

  
Both of the boys made surprised noises, even as they moved further into the crowd. 

  
"And did you both know that your Daddy has never seen this either?” Magnus teased, pressing a kiss to Rafe’s temple. "So all three of you are going to be seeing this for the first time."

  
Max turned wide eyes to his Bapak. "Is it really as magical as you say?” 

  
“Even more,” Magnus promised him, discreetly summoning a warm drink for both he and Alec, sipping it carefully. "The tree lights up, and you’ll see."

  
Alec leaned his head against Magnus, watching as the two boys pointed to the tree, and the figure skaters down on the ice skating rink. After a promise to get Aunt Clary to take them ice skating again soon, Alec turned his attention back to the tree. Magnus was exaggerating, of course, but it was still going to be a fun time. 

  
A shout from a nearby mundane had the crowd counting down and Magnus turned to rest his head against Alec’s shoulder in turn, both of them holding onto their boys tight. 

_  
"Three….”_

_  
“Two….”_

_  
“One!!!”_

  
Magnus watched as the switch on the Rockefeller Christmas Tree was thrown, and all at once, it lit up, the tree becoming awash with light, all of the ornaments sparkling, a hushed gasp falling across the crowd. He glanced at Alec, and then down at both boys, all of their eyes wide with awe. 

  
He turned his attention to the tree himself and smiled again. "See?" he whispered quietly to all of them. "Magic, isn’t it?” 

  
“Your magic is better,” Rafe said, burying his face against his Dad, even as he stared up at the tree. "It’s pretty."

  
Magnus smiled and kissed the top of Rafe’s head. "There are many different kinds of magic in the world, and this is just another.” He pointed to the different ornaments that were sparkling in the lights. 

  
Alec swallowed and turned to look at Magnus explaining and giving names to things in English, helping him as much as he could and he looked down at Max. "Like it, blueberry?" he whispered. 

  
Max nodded, his eyes wide as he continued to stare at the tree. _"Beautiful.”_

  
Alec held onto his son just a little bit tighter, glad when Magnus pressed in closer to him. He shut his eyes and took a slow, deep breath. Years ago, he never would have thought a moment like this was possible, and yet, here he was. Here _they_ were. 

  
“Alec?” Magnus asked, his voice soft. "You okay?"

  
Alec blinked his eyes open and turned to look at Magnus, offering him all of the smile that he could. "Just perfect,” he managed, shifting to wipe the tear off his cheek. "Thank you for bringing us, Magnus."

  
Magnus smiled back at him. "I’m glad you love it.” 

  
Looking back to the now lit tree as Christmas Music started to echo around them, Alec couldn’t help but grin. "I love _you,”_ he countered, turning to Magnus. 

  
Magnus huffed and leaned up on his tiptoes to give Alec a kiss. "I love you too,“ he whispered. "Maybe this is a new tradition for us?” 

  
Alec nodded, and kissed him again. "I’d love that."

  
Magnus grinned and cuddled in closer to Alec. "Me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server to hangout with me and others! -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
